


Will you be mine?

by Apuzzlingprince



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fix-it fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: Oswald is tired of Edward talking about that woman, so he decides to take action.





	

Edward wouldn’t stop talking about _that woman_. The woman he’d known for all of a few hours, who he claimed to be the love of his life. ‘She has a lovely voice’ this and ‘she likes riddles’ that, and a small part of Oswald was embittered by the thought that all he’d needed to do to woo Edward was entertain his love for wordplay.

A much larger part of him was unhappy. Actually, he could safely say his mood was in the realm of ‘furious’. If he’d had shank, he probably would have used it to dispatch their limo driver, who had voiced his congratulations when Edward had announced that he was in love.

“Perhaps I’ll bring her to meet you.”

His jaw was clenched so tight that it clicked when he turned his head.

“She really is lovely. I’m sure you’ll like her.”

A tension headache had begun to develop behind his eyes. He closed them, wrangling with the urge to hop out of the limo to escape the source of his distress.

“…Oswald?” A beat of silence. “Is everything alright?”

Oswald ran a hand up over his scalp, fingers tremoring. He was making a mess of his finely styled hair, but he wasn’t conscious enough of what he was doing to care.

“I’m _fine,_ Ed.”

“You seem a little on edge.” He jolted when Edward placed a hand on his shoulder, jerking his head around to face the other man. No sense of personal space, as per usual. “You aren’t nervous about the dinner, are you? You know I would accompany you if I didn’t have a prior engagement.”

“It isn’t the first social function I’ve attended on my own,” he snapped. Edward withdrew his hand.

“I wasn’t trying to imply anything.”

“Well, you did.” He took a vindictive pleasure in the reproachful look Edward cast him. Good. Let him go to his date in a bad mood. Maybe that woman would decide he was too dour a person to consider a potential love interest.

“Then I apologize,” said Edward, his voice soft and placating. “You know I hold you in the highest regard, Oswald; there is no one I respect or admire more.”

Oswald tried to restrain the urge to respond, gnawing on his lip, scratching at his scalp, but it didn’t work. He _needed_ to ask. “Will you always think that, or will that woman take my place?”

He watched Edward open his mouth, and then close it, his brow furrowing. There was a long stretch of silence before he replied. “I gather that you don’t approve of our relationship.”

“Relationship?” He scoffed. “You’ve only known her a few hours, Edward! There isn’t a relationship!”

“I don’t see why the status of my relationship with her should be of any concern to you.” His voice remained level and calm and Osward _hated_ it, hated his composure. It was a quality he had admired before the revelation of Isabella and Edward’s infatuation with her, but now it just vexed him.

“Then allow me to explain.” He wrenched his hand out of his hair and slammed it into the lock mechanism. A click sounded throughout the vehicle. Edward glanced at the door closest to him, confused and apprehensive.

“Driver.” The drivers eyes rose to the rear-view mirror. “Stop in the nearest empty street and walk home. Leave the keys in the front seat.”

Edward was quick to protest. “Oswald, if you want to talk, we can do that later. We both have places we need to be tonight, and we’re not even that far from where Isabella and I are to be having our-“ But the driver had already pulled into an empty street and cut the ignition. There was the sound of a belt being undone, and then the wheeze of leather as the driver rose out of his seat and exited the vehicle. Edward flinched when the door slammed shut.

They were alone.

Oswald allowed the silence to linger, watching Edward closely while he popped open the beverage compartment and withdrew a bottle of whiskey. A nice heavy concoction. Forgoing the use of a glass, he swallowed several large gulps straight from the bottle.

“Uh…” For the first time that night, Nygma was sounding unsettled. “What are you doing?”

One more swallow, and then he set the whiskey aside. “Liquid courage,” he said, licking the remnants of alcohol off his lips.

“And why do you need courage?”

For a genius, Edward was slow to catch on. “Well, I- I’m about to find out if you taste as good as you smell, and that requires some courage.”

Edward blinked rapidly. “I beg your pardon?”

“Your cologne. It’s very nice.”

“No, I mean, the… other part…”

Now, finally, realization was starting to dawn on Edward’s face, and those nice pink lips of his were parted in a most comical ‘o’ shape. Before he could lose his nerve, Oswald clambered over to Edward’s side of the limo and clamped his mouth over those lovely pink lips, tasting warmth and minty toothpaste and relishing the sound of Edward’s breath catching in his throat. Edward was silent and still as he descended lower, biting Edward’s bottom lip on his way to his jaw and neck. Upon reaching the fading mark from Butch’s assault, he soothed the flat of his tongue over the tender flesh, eliciting a shrill sound from his second in command.

Edward hadn’t yet reciprocate, but nor had he pushed Oswald away. His palms came to rest on Oswald’s back while Oswald licked and sucked and kissed his way down Edward’s lithe body, hands pushing away layers of clothing to make room for his ravenous mouth.

“I love you,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose into Edward’s chest. As he spoke the words, he felt a nervous coil in his chest, but refused to acknowledge it. No matter what happened tonight, how Edward responded, he’d had the bravery to be honest about his feelings, and that was what mattered. His mother would have been proud.

The hands on his back twitched. After a moments pause, one hand slowly slid down to his, folding over the knuckles. “And I… I would do anything for you, Oswald.”

It wasn’t the answer he’d been hoping for. It had meant so much to him the first time Edward had said it, but right now it sounded like an empty platitude. “Would you…” He hesitated. “Would you be in a relationship with me? Choose me over that lady you just met?”

“Are you certain you want that?” asked Edward, his voice soft. “I told you before, relationships are a liability. That’s especially true in your case.”

“I don’t care.” he breathed. “I want this.”

Edward’s fingers squeezed around his own. “Then I – yes. I accept your proposition.”

Swallowing down his relief, Oswald wedged a thigh in-between Edward’s legs, feeling him shift and shudder beneath him. His face had turned pink, matching the colour of his lips. It was a good look on him.

(And it was driving Oswald a little crazy, if he was honest. He’d never wanted someone more in his entire life. He’d never _let_ himself want someone.

But he was Mayor now. He was King of the Underworld. He _deserved_ this. He’d earned it through blood and sweat and tears.)

“We’re – we’re going to be late if we spend too much time here, though.” He was sounding less composed now that Oswald was grinding a thigh against his crotch. The way his voice wavered was delectable.

“Does that mean you’re going to be my plus one, Edward?” As he spoke he wedged an arm beneath Edward’s body, forcing him into an arch that increased the pressure on his rapidly tenting trousers.

“Yesss,” moaned Edward, and oh, he was _sensitive_. How lovely.

Those long, nimble fingers of Edward’s reached for his jacket, sliding beneath the fabric, but he pressed them back into the cushion before they could delve any further. “Just let me,” he whispered, because he didn’t think he could relinquish control right now, not even with Edward. He’d never been intimate before. He needed to explore at his own pace.

Accommodating as ever, Edward allowed him to do as he wished without question or complaint. It was quite an experience to have someone spread out beneath you, ready and willing to let you do anything you wanted. Oswald wouldn’t deny that he’d had fantasies in the past, many of them juvenile and unrealistic, and now that he had someone to enact them with…

But ropes and blindfolds and candle wax would come later. He was sure Edward needed just as much time to adjust to this as he did.

As he roved over Edward’s navel with his palms, he couldn’t help but notice how much easier it was than speaking. He always had been more of a doer than a speaker. Found it far easier than trying to articulate himself. Though he’d told Edward he loved him once, he didn’t expect it to be any easier to say it again (especially if Edward didn’t return the gesture).

He finally arrived at Edward’s belt, which he unbuckled and pushed out of the way. He slowly, tentatively stuck his fingers past Edward’s waistline, feeling the fine hairs of Edward’s happy trail on his fingertips. When he curled his fingers around Edward’s cock, the other man inhaled so sharply that Oswald suspected he wasn’t the only inexperienced one here. It was a reassuring thought.

“Been a while?” he asked in a whisper, sliding his hand up and down Edward’s cock in the same way he did his own when masturbating. He didn’t often indulge in self-pleasure; he restricted himself to getting off to rid himself of any arousal that occurred in slumber, and his mind was quite… inventive, so it wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up in such a state.

When Edward didn’t respond, he paused to speak. “Edward?”

“Trying to think of a good riddle for your answer.”

Of course he was. Oswald barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. “No need. I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Never really… had occasion…” mumbled Edward. He threw a hand over his face when Oswald resumed stroking him, hiding his flustered features from view. “Miss Kringle and I never… she found out about the oaf before we could.”

With Edward admitting that he, too, was inexperienced, Oswald was feeling more bold. He spat into his hand and gripped Edward’s cock a little tighter. “And before that?”

The only answer he received was a shake of Edward’s head.

Now Oswald was positively gleeful. This was perfect. He couldn’t have envisioned a better first time for the both of them. There was something profoundly romantic about two lovers losing their virginity to each other.

He leaned down to press a kiss to the junction of Edward’s neck and jaw. “We’re going to be late for the dinner.”

“A-are you sure that’s a good idea?” Edward raised his arm just enough to peer up at Oswald. “It will reflect poorly on your reputation.”

“I really don’t care. This is more important.”

* * *

Later that night, they entered the establishment hosting the dinner side by side, one limping and the other hobbling. The limping one was, of course, Edward Nygma. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize we needed lubrication,” said Edward in a low, irritated hiss.

“You should have told me!”

“I thought it was common sense.”

Oswald huffed and turned his rapidly reddening face away from his companion. “My schedule is relatively free tomorrow, so we can try again _with_ lubrication in the evening. Until then, try to refrain from mentioning that particular mishap in public.”

“Fine.” Edward advanced another step, grimacing all the while. “But I’m going to complain about how much this chafes all the way home.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
